Yagira Yuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Yagira Yuya *'Nombre:' 柳楽優弥 (やぎら ゆうや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yagira Yuya *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 174cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposa/modelo Toyota Ellie e hija *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) ep.3 *Gintama 2: Yonimo Kimyou na Gintama-chan (dTV, 2018) *Gintama: Mitsuba hen (dTV, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *Okaasan, Musume wo Yamete Ii Desu ka? (NHK, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.8 *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (NTV, 2016) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Masshiro (TBS, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1) *Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo, 2014) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011) ep.4, 5 *TOKYO23 (WOWOW, 2010) *Denchi ga Kireru Made (TV Asahi, 2004) *Kunimitsu no Matsuri (KTV, 2003) Películas *Nakuna Akaoni (2019) *The Fable (2019) *Yoake (2019) *Chiri Tsubaki (2018) *Hibiki (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *Gintama (2017) *Grab the Sun (2016) *Ninkyo Yaro (2016) *HK2: The Abnormal Crisis (2016) *Destruction Babies (2016) *Pink and Gray (2016) *Gassoh (2015) *Saigo no Inochi (2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part2 (2014) *Crows Explode (2014) *Again (2013) *Bakushin: Nagasaki no Sora (2013) *Yurusarezaru Mono (2013) *Subete wa umi ni naru (2010) *The Shock Labyrinth (2009) *The Bandage Club (2007) *Genius Party (2007) voz *Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) *Shining Boy & Little Randy (2006) *Nobody Knows (2004) Anuncios *LINE baito (2018) *WOWOW 「出会い篇」(2017) *Toyota VOXY (2017) *Myojo Foods (2017) *JRA (2017-2018) *Kirin Soft iMUSE (2017) *Japan Racing Association JRA (2017) *Kirin Soft Drink FIRE (2016) *Squaresoft Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light (2016) *Mizuho Bank Pepper the Movie 404 (2016) *Supercell Clash of Clans (2015) *Mira Daihatsu (2006) *Max Factor (2006) *HONDA (2003-2004) *Global Call to Action Against Poverty--G-CAP (2005) Videos Musicales *KinKi Kids - Topaz Love (2018) Premios *'2016 89th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto ("Yutori Desu ga Nani ka") *'2016 38th Yokohama Film Festival: Mejor Actor ("Destruction Babies") *'''2016 4th Confidence Awards and Drama Award: Mejor Actor de Reparto ("Yutori Desu ga Nani ka") *'2004 31st France Dozen International Film Festival Grand Prix: '''Premio Trayectoria *'2004 40th Chicago International Film Festival Golden Plaque Award:' Golden Plaque *'2004 19th Takasaki Film Festival:' Premio Revelación ("Nobody Knows") *'2004 78th Annual Kinema Junpo:' Premio Actor Novato ("Nobody Knows") *'2004 59th Everyday Movie Sponichi Grand Prix:' Premio Novato ("Nobody Knows") *'2004 14th Tokyo Sport Movie Grand Prix:' Mejor Artista Revelación ("Nobody Knows") *'2004 26th Yokohoma Film Awards:' Premio Revelación ("Nobody Knows") *'2004 57th Cannes Film Festival: Mejor Actor ("Nobody Knows") Curiosidades *'''Debut: 2004. *'Habilidades:' Artes marciales, equitación, fútbol. *Tiene una hermana menor. *En 2004 Yagira obtuvo la distinción de ser el primer ganador de un premio de Cannes y el ganador más joven del festival a los 14 años. *En 2004 la revista TIME lo nombró 'Asia's Best Heroes'. *Fue hospitalizado el 29 de agosto de 2008 por una sobredosis de drogas, con informes llamándolo un intento de suicidio. Yagira más tarde negó que él estaba tratando de matarse, señalando que él era el que llamó a una ambulancia después de que comenzó a sentirse enfermo de tomar las píldoras. Según su blog: "El incidente siguió a una discusión con mi familia. En un ataque de ira tomé una dosis más grande de lo habitual de mi prescripción de tranquilizantes. Como resultado, me sentí enfermo y pedí que llamaran a una ambulancia". *Yuya Yagira anunció el 1 de diciembre de 2009, que se casará con la actriz Toyota Ellie el 14 de enero de 2010. La pareja ha estado saliendo desde hace cuatro años, se graduó de la misma escuela secundaria y habían firmado a la misma agencia de talentos (Stardust). *El 14 de mayo de 2010 su esposa anunció que estaba embarazada de 4 meses. *El 14 de octubre de 2010 se reportó que su esposa dio a luz a una saludable niña. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yagira Yuya.jpg Yagira Yuya 2.jpeg Yagira Yuya 3.jpg Yagira Yuya 4.jpg Yagira Yuya 5.jpg Yagira Yuya 6.jpg Yagira Yuya 7.jpg Yagira Yuya 8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor